Selektif
by siucchi
Summary: Dibutuhkan seleksi ketat untuk menentukan calon pendamping hidup. [SasuSaku, AU] [Untuk Ricchi]


Langkah kaki berhenti di depan sebuah plang raksasa bertulis **'Uchiha Group'** dengan lambang kipas bundar khas Asia Timur. Kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut sambil memburu nafas, kemudian menyeka material bening yang timbul dari kulit kening. Sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ia mengencangkan gendongan tas, menukik alis untuk mempertegas tekad. Kaki dibalut sepatu hitam dilangkahkan masuk ke area tertuju. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Penantian ini berbuah hasil.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, kembang desa dari _Konoha Village_. Sebulan lalu mengirim lamaran kerja ke Uchiha Group dan sekarang ia dipanggil untuk _interview_. Tahap sebelumnya Psikotest, ia mengikuti tes yang diselenggarakan perusahaan di tempat tertentu—mengingat jarak rumah yang cukup jauh.

Dan disinilah ia. Melapor diri di pos satpam sebagai calon pegawai yang berhasil melewati tahap awal. Ia akan mulai bekerja di salah satu perusahaan terdepan di dunia, Uchiha Group.

.

.

.

 **Selektif**

 **an original fanfiction written by siucchi**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Company!AU**

 **Warning : alay, alay, dan alay**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Ricchi**

.

.

.

Usai mengisi identitas pada daftar hadir, ia duduk berdampingan dengan seorang kawan perjuangan di sebuah bangku panjang-di koridor itu. Aroma desinfektan mengambang di udara, Haruno Sakura menutup hidung sambil menyelidik petugas kebersihan diujung ruangan sana.

Penantiannya sudah berujung pada jarum jam di angka sepuluh. Dua jam terasa dua hari. Diliriknya isi tas, roti tawar dibungkus plastik bening—masih belum disentuh kala ia menjejak kaki keluar dari rumah. Sengaja, sebab ia khawatir riasannya akan luntur jika berjamu sekarang.

Ketika _interview_ , pelamar harus memberikan segala yang terbaik. Penampilan, respon, bahkan senyuman terbaik pula. Sakura sudah lama mempelajari ilmu dasar wawancara, dan itulah alasan mengapa ia masih belum menyentuh sarapan-selain karena penampilan, juga karena terlambat bangun. Klasik, saking senangnya dipanggil _interview_ sampai bergadang semalaman-dan berakhir ketiduran di awal pagi.

"Aku mendengarnya," sahut sebuah suara di samping.

Sakura sontak menoleh, "Apa?"

"Perutmu."

Gadis bersurai merah terdiam. Beberapa sekon kemudian menggaruk pipi, "E-he-he-he..."

Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau cacing di perut sudah orkestra minta disawer.

Kawan seperjuangan dipanggil, Sakura duduk sendiri di bangku panjang. Manik _emerald_ mengedar pandang, para pelamar sibuk pada _gadget_ masing-masing. Ia menghela nafas, memutuskan sesuatu.

Tangan meraih sebungkus roti dan sebotol air mineral. Ritual sarapan dilakukan ketika menunggu. Haruno Sakura sudah memutuskan agar langsung bebenah diri setelah acara makan tuntas.

Dan saat itulah ia dipanggil.

Separuh potong roti dibungkus kembali. Sambil membereskan isi tas ia meneguk air putih. Tas langsung di gendong sembari masuk ke ruangan. Si pewawancara menunggunya di dalam.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan, keduanya bertautan. Ia menampilkan semua yang terbaiknya. Uchiha Group perusahaan bergengsi, setiap pelamar pasti berharap bisa lulus seleksi dan diterima.

"Haruno Sakura, ya?" Suara bariton dari pria berambut pirang menyapa.

Sang pelamar menganggukkan kepala, "Iya, betul, pak."

"Saya Juugo. kamu baru lulus, ya? Kok tidak kuliah dulu?"

Sakura menjawab jujur-dengan sedikit modifikasi agar menciptakan alibi yang elit. Sesi wawancara itu berlangsung lancar hingga seseorang datang dan mengetuk pintu.

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang pria muda bersurai _raven_ masuk ke dalam. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja putih, lengannya digulung separuh. Celana satin yang membungkus jenjang kaki itu di langkahkan ke lemari yang berada di sudut dinding.

Juugo meliriknya, "Sudah?"

Jari terampil meneliti tumpukan buku berlabel di dalam lemari, "Belum. Hari ini lembur lagi, bisa kan?"

Si pewawancara menghembuskan nafas, "Biasa."

"Juugo, Suigetsu minta kau segera datang ke tempatnya. Periksa ruang mesin,"

"Baiklah, ini satu lagi."

"Biar kuurus,"

Sakura memandang kedua pria muda bergantian.

Juugo memberi kode dengan jari-jarinya. Pria muda disana menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanggapan paham isyarat.

Sambil mengulas senyum tipis, pemuda pirang izin dan melenggang pergi.

Haruno Sakura terdiam.

Pria bersurai raven masih sibuk meneliti dokumen di lemari.

Sakura masih diam.

Detik jam dinding sudah saling bersinggungan, membunyikan dering pendek yang mampu mengalihkan atensi si pria. Ia segera meletakkan tiga map diatas meja, lalu duduk sambil menelitinya.

Sakura mengintip dalam diam. Dari urat hijau yang nampak di kulit putih si pemuda, naik ke imaji lengan maskularis dibalik kemeja, jenjang leher yang terekspos halus sebab kancing atas dibuka-hingga untaian poni yang jatuh menutupi kening si pria.

Tampan. Pasti bukan pegawai biasa.

"Apa yang kau lihat,"

Suara berat itu menyihirnya jadi gelagap. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum polos, "Ti-tidak-pak."

"Kau sudah selesai di wawancara, kan?"

Sakura sampai tak punya waktu untuk berpikir, "Eh? Mungkin, tapi barusan pak Juugo belum bilang selesai, sih..."

Dibalas dehaman singkat.

Sakura menunggu lagi, saking menikmatinya ia sampai bisa merasakan deru AC yang menghempaskan perlahan rasa gelisahnya.

Apa sebaiknya ia pergi dari sini? Kelihatannya orang ini sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan sesi wawancara.

Baru ingin buka mulut, pria di depannya menutup satu persatu map dan menumpuknya di tengah meja. Sakura sontak membisu. Manik hitam menyorot tajam, sarat akan intimidasi. "Kau siapa?"

"Ha-Haruno... Sakura..."

"Apa tujuanmu melamar di perusahaan ini?"

Oh, sesi wawancara dimulai kembali.

"Saya ingin bekerja disini, pak."

"Memangnya kamu bisa apa,"

Sakura menatap, "Saya _multitalent_ , diberi pekerjaan apa saja, saya pasti bisa melakukannya, pak. Dan jika saya tidak bisa, saya akan mempelajarinya-kelebihan saya yaitu cepat belajar."

Pria bersurai raven menganggukkan kepala, CV dibuka. "Kau baru lulus,"

"Begitulah, pak."

"Kami lebih mengutamakan yang berpengalaman."

Sakura terdiam.

Lalu kenapa ia dipanggil.

CV diteliti lagi, lalu pria pengganti Juugo menatapnya, "Kau dari Konoha?"

"I-Iya betul, pak."

CV ditutup. "Haruno Sakura,"

Langsung duduk tegap, "Iya, pak?"

"Kau mau di posisi apa?"

Suasana tegang kembali menurun. Sakura menghirup udara-seketika tercium aroma maskulin si pria-lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Sebenarnya saya ahli di bidang administrasi, sekretaris, dan medis, pak. Melihat ada lowongan sekretaris, saya terpikir untuk mengajukan lamaran disini."

"Sekretaris kami handal, tidak sembarang orang baru," ujar si pria pelan. Sakura mengangguk paham. "Tadi kau bilang multitalent, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Saya akan uji hari ini."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura tidak merasa harus bertanya ketika pria ini membawanya melintasi koridor lantai dasar-hingga keluar gedung. Ujian apa ini? Kenapa pula Sakura harus dibawa ke luar lokasi perusahaan.

Inilah saatnya bertanya, "Ano-pak,"

"Sasuke, nama saya Sasuke."

"Pak Sasuke," panggil Sakura ragu. "Maaf jika saya lancang bertanya, kemana kita akan pergi, pak?" Kepala menoleh ke gerbang perusahaan, "Kita keluar?"

" _Training_ , sudah ikut saja."

Sakura menurut.

Kini mereka tiba di sebuah tempat penitipan anak. Sakura mengerutkan dahi, ingin bertanya tapi Sasuke sudah keburu masuk ke halaman.

Bangunan sederhana itu memiliki pekarangan luas dimana terdapat kolam ikan, bermacam-macam mainan, dan pohon besar sebagai poros tamannya. Sasuke langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya, Sakura merasa keduanya melirik kearahnya. Ia langsung menghampiri dan mengenalkan diri.

Tangan Sasuke dilipat, "Ini tahap pertama, ikuti intruksi nenek itu."

"Sasuke-kun, tidak sopan memanggilku begitu," sahut sang wanita. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Sakura, "Kau beruntung, nak."

"Mm..."

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Diisi oleh anak-anak balita; ada yang keasikan main sendiri, ada yang sedang menjahili, dan rata-rata mereka semua sedang menangis.

"Tugasmu adalah merawat mereka. Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan memantau dari sini. Nah, selamat berjuang ya, nak!"

Tangan menggapai udara, Sakura tidak diberi kesempatan protes. Apa training di Uchiha Group memang seperti ini?

Ia menghela nafas. Baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik.

Mulai bertugas, "Mm... adik-adik..."

"Ih, kakak siapa tuh,"

"Lihat deh, jidatnya lebar."

"Hihihi, mau apa dia?"

Timbul urat cabang tiga di pelipis. Sakura menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang sedang jahil, "Dik jangan nakal, ya. Siapa namamu?"

Tangan mungil menepis, "Jangan sok kenal!"

Ah, mengurus anak kecil yang batu sudah jadi sarapannya di Konoha. Sakura sudah terbiasa. Jarinya mengusap kepala si anak kecil, "Adik jangan jahil, ya. Temannya kan juga mau mainan. Mau main bareng kakak?"

Di balita menatap Sakura dalam. Lama-sampai seringai kecil terpatri disana.

Sakura terjungkal-kepalanya lebih dulu mendarat.

Para anak-anak tertawa.

Dua balita lelaki saling memberi tos, selendang merah langsung dilempar.

Sakura memijat kepala.

Oh... ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

Sore, waktu yang cukup lama untuk pendekatan. Berbagai siasat dan trik licik para cebol berhasil ditangani Haruno Sakura. Sekarang mereka semua sedang dalam formasi dalam dua grup.

"Oke, kamu Boruto-kun, pimpim grup kamu, ya. Grup A, oke?"

"Tidak mau! Nama grupku grup Boruto!" Dengus si anak kecil bersurai pirang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Grup Boruto, siap?"

Para anak-anak bersorak riang, "Siap, kakak!" Ada pula yang menyelutuk, "Siap tante!"

Sakura menoleh ke grup lawan, "Mitsuki-kun akan memimpin grup, ya? Apa namanya mau grup Mitsuki?"

"Tidak, kakak. Terserah kakak saja mau nama apa," jawab si balita lembut.

Ah, anak baik.

"Baiklah, grup B, ya?"

"Oke, kakak~!" Anak-anak serempak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Boruto-kun dan Mitsuki-kun silahkan suit batu-gunting-kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang duluan, oke?"

Kedua balita menurut.

Mitsuki menang, Boruto mencibir.

"Baiklah, grup B ikuti kakak, ya! Kita mulai dari nyanyian-" nafas dihirup, "sedang apa, sedang apa, sedang apa sekarang? Sekarang sedang apa, sedang apa sekarang~? Lalu grup Boruto menjawab, sedang duduk, sedang duduk, sedang duduk sekarang~ sekarang duduk apa duduk apa sekarang~?" Lantunan nada diiringi tepuk tangan, Sakura menoleh ke grup B, "Grup Mitsuki-kun lanjut menjawab, dan begitu seterusnya, mengerti?"

"Mengerti~!" Jawan kedua grup kompak.

"Kalau tidak bisa jawab, nanti grup yang menang akan bernyanyi, satu-kosong, satu-kosong, satu-kosong sekarang~ sekarang kosong apa, kosong apa, sekarang~?" Lalu tersenyum, "begitu, mengerti, kan?"

"Siap, mengerti kakak~!"

.

.

.

Anak-anak sudah banyak yang dijemput orang tuanya, Sakura juga sudah menyudahi acara hiburannya. Sat balita perempuan berkacamata beranjak, "Papa!" Serunya bergegas menuju pintu.

Sakura menoleh, lalu mengulas senyum tipis.

Ternyata Sasuke itu sudah punya anak.

Ia segera bangkit untuk sekedar melaporkan diri ke Sasuke.

"Kerja bagus. Besok pagi kau akan lanjut _training_ lagi."

Sakura ingin bertanya, mengapa training nya sangat beda dengan apa yang dipelajarinya. Tapi si pria keburu pergi sambil menggandeng tangan anaknya.

Haruno Sakura hanya memandang punggung tegap yang berlalu itu-kemudian hilang ditelan kilauan senja.

.

.

.

Hari kedua.

Sakura di intruksikan untuk duduk di ruang tunggu sampai seorang wanita bersurai merah datang padanya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, ya?" Sahut si wanita menaikkan kacamata.

"Iya, bu."

"Huh, cepat ikut aku."

Dan ia dibawa ke ruang pengap-dimana para pekerja berbaju putih dibalut apron warna-warni berkeliaran disana.

Dapur.

 _Sekarang apa lagi_... batin Sakura miris.

Untung ia dilahirkan sebagai gadis penyabar yang sayang pada semua orang, jadi ia bisa terus berpikiran positif dan percaya ada hikmah yang bisa dipetik dari keanehan ini.

"Ini daftarnya. Kau harus membuat semua makanan ini. Jurinya ada aku dan Sasuke-kun." Ketus si wanita menyodorkan selembar kertas.

Kompetisi memasak? Pakai juri segala.

.

.

Wanita bersurai merah sedang menatap berang ke si gadis calon pegawai. Indera ke-sekiannya langsung bekerja ketika merasakan hawa seorang pria datang kearahnya. "Sasuke-kun~!" Langsung agresif membentuk gestur pelukan.

Sasuke bersama seorang rekan, lelaki bersurai putih dengan gigi bertaring semua-Suigetsu, berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Wanita bersurai merah, Karin, langsung merona wajahnya entah disebabkan apa.

"Bagaimana, Karin?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Ku-kupikir kau harus melupakannya, Sasuke! Dia itu seperti penyihir! Dia akan menipumu," sahut Karin seraya mengoreksi letak kacamata.

Suigetsu menyipitkan mata, "Oh, yang rambut pink itu, ya?"

Ketiganya menatap ke orang yang dimaksud. Ada isyarat takjub pada ekspresi Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura terampil memotong sayuran diatas talenan, bunyi ketukannya membuat melodi langka di telinga Sasuke. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu mulai memasak-sampai semua koki terpana akan gerakan lincah si gadis.

Karin benar, dia penyihir.

 _Lalu sihir aku dengan pesonamu yang memikat_

 _Jerat aku dengan mantramu yang mengikat_

Sasuke jadi pujangga seketika.

"Agenda aneh apa lagi yang sudah kau siapkan, Sasuke?" Suigetsu menguap.

Ada seringai terpatri di sudut bibir si pemuda. "Hm, ini menarik."

Karin menoleh patah-patah.

"Dibutuhkan seleksi ketat untuk menentukan calon pendamping hidup, Suigetsu. Kau tahu itu."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura diberitahu bahwa masakan berkedok _training_ nya pagi tadi mendapat respon baik oleh para juri. Terutawa si wanita berkacamata-sampai ingin memukul Sakura dengan racauan tak jelasnya.

"Awas, kau! Takkan kubiarkan Sasuke jatuh ke jebakanmu!"

Kalimat itu terngiang di benaknya. Ia merasa bersalah, belum juga jadi pegawai resmi sudah membuat marah seorang atasan. Dan apa pula jebakan itu? Perasaan Sakura tidak ada bawa tali maupun ranjau untuk menjebak siapa pun.

Ia menutup kotak nasi yang disuguhkan untuk makan siangnya. Setelah ini ia akan masuk ke training lain.

Sakura mengisi dua puluh menit terakhir sebelum lanjut bertugas. Ia berjalan-jalan di halaman gedung-dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil. Pupil mata melebar, itu salah satu anak yang sempat diurusnya di penitipan kemarin.

"Kak Sakura?" Si gadis menyapa.

"Sarada-chan?"

Balita itu berlari dan memeluknya. Sakura bertanya alasan mengapa gadis itu berkeliaran di gedung ini-dan kenapa papanya membawa ia kesini.

"Sarada-chan sudah bilang ke papa mau disini saja, hehehe,"

Sakura mengulas senyum tipis. "Sarada-chan sayang papa, ya?"

"Iya, sayang mama juga."

"Mamanya dimana?"

"Kata papa, mama nanti menyusul. Untuk sementara ini, mama tidak ada di rumah."

Ada rasa bersalah menjalar di batinnya. Sakura mengusap kepala si gadis, "Maaf,"

"Tidak apa. Papa mau nikah ini,"

"Hah?"

Jadi Sasuke itu sudah ditinggal oleh istrinya, ya. Atau dia poligami?

Berbagai asumsi berseliweran meneror daya pikir Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi papa belum punya mama-maksudnya, Sarada belum punya mama?"

Si gadis berkacamata menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Sarada di adopsi, papa belum nikah, hehe."

Oh, informasi dari anak kecil yang cukup berguna.

"Kakak namanya Sakura, ya?"

"Iya. Kalau Sarada-chan?"

"Uchiha Sarada, hehe."

"Oh, begitu. Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal, Uchiha-"

Kalimat terpotong.

Uchiha...

Mata membelakak, "Sarada... Uchiha?!"

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik kepada Sasuke sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia sudah berlaku songong pada seorang Uchiha. Bisa-bisa ditendang jauh dari perusahaan. Apalagi sudah membuat satu atasan marah meski alasannya tidak jelas.

Berikutnya ia dikomando untuk menuju ruang Sasuke. Entah kenapa jantung berdetak ganda-nya baru sekarang.

Seorang Uchiha. Ia tak menyangka akan berhadapan langsung dengan petinggi perusahaan ini.

"Duduk."

Sakura duduk berhadapan.

"Saya sudah mencicipi masakan yang kau buat."

Tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

"Kau lolos seleksi, Haruno Sakura."

Binar hijau mengerling. Sakura sontak membungkuk, "Terimakasih, pak!"

"Berhentilah menyebutku 'pak', aku masih muda."

Sekarang gugup, rasa bersalah menjalar lagi. Sakura mencengkram rok, "Ma-maaf..."

"Tak apa. Panggil saya Sasuke saja."

Segan, "Ba-baik..."

"Coba sebut nama saya."

Sakura tak mampu menatap manik hitam disana. Rasanya seperti dilucuti, padahal hanya disorot tajam. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke...-kun..."

"Hn."

Haruno Sakura mengangkat kepala, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk teguh memandang si Uchiha, "Sa-saya... kapan mulai bekerja?"

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja. Tugasmu hanya mengurus Sarada sampai waktu yang ditentukan."

Haruno Sakura membatu.

Jadi ia... ditugaskan jadi pengawas penitipan anak?

"Bulan depan apa kau senggang?" Kalender meja digeser, "Kita bisa memulai dengan pertunangan."

Jeda sejenak.

"Hah?"

Uchiha Sasuke menatap lurus ke manik _emerald_ , "Haruno Sakura, sebagai atasan resmi-mu, kuperintahkan kau untuk menjadi ibu bagi Uchiha Sarada."

Namanya Haruno Sakura, umur 18 tahun, pelamar kerja di Uchiha Group.

Kabarnya gadis itu akan menanggalkan marganya dengan nama lain.

Uchiha Sakura,

Nama yang indah, bukan?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : waaaa maap nek Ricchi kalo ceritanya sama kayak yang fic sebelum ini. Abis gimana lagi T_T aing bunskiiii. Abisan ide ini udah tercetus sebelum fic itu, jadinya-mau ga mau- T_T Maap daku mengecewakanmu. Yang penting SasuSaku, huh.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih untuk readers sekalian yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca :)**


End file.
